


【雷安】血王冠 （10）

by Doriaethier



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriaethier/pseuds/Doriaethier





	【雷安】血王冠 （10）

CHAPTER·10

像安迷修·席金科（现在该是佩伦了）这样从小在边远地区长大的男孩，人生里最手足无措的时刻大约是十四岁随着父亲上了前线，尽管直击骑马砍杀很是震撼了这个小少年一番，可作为从小便下定决心成为一名优秀骑士的男子汉，没用多久他就习惯了前线的生活。

在过去的十九年里，他曾过于幼稚甚至过分甜美地认为自己的人生就应该这样度过幸运一些安度晚年，不幸一些战死沙场——就算是最糟糕的设想里，也只是在骑士比武里一不小心被甩下马，摔断脖子惨死。

因此他从来没有想到有朝一日自己不得不和一个比自己小三岁的，两人自从见面后大部分时间在对彼此横挑鼻子竖挑眼的，明面上身份是自己的合法丈夫的少年躺在一间卧室一张床上，在屋子外至少有几打人偷听的情况下，度过一个足以骗过大部分人耳目的新婚夜。

“你先闭嘴。”

没等雷狮开口，安迷修打断，他举起手掌，拧着眉头想了一会，五指在迟疑中捏拢。安迷修强迫自己松开手指，又神经质地捏紧，如此反复几次。雷狮迤迤然支起上半身，撑着下巴欣赏安迷修纠结到快要滚下床的愁态。

“嗯哼？”三王子殿下从喉咙里呼噜出一个没有意义的哼声，颇有听之任之的宠溺意味。

安迷修不由得抬头瞧向雷狮，身边的家伙很快回给了他一个怜悯的以至于显得有些高高在上和幸灾乐祸的笑容。雷狮看起来像个摩拳擦掌准备登场的演员，蠢蠢欲动的样子让安迷修感到微妙的窘迫——当你的搭档已经做好了所有准备要闪亮登场的时候，你不仅没有换好戏服，甚至呆呆坐在后台，连剧本都没有拿到。

安迷修扭过脑袋，看着雷狮，仍旧无法相信自己面临着什么。不论是十九年的训练还是过去几个月的紧急加训，无论是席金科家族还是黑塞夫人，都没有教他怎么假装声情并茂地叫床。安迷修木着脸，尽可能平静下语气：“这一定是个玩笑是吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”雷狮抬起手在空气中比划一下，随后继续维持着优雅又不失礼节的微笑，在安迷修的心窝子上捅刀：“尽管你的认为对于改变现实没有丝毫用处。”

“……”安迷修开始在心中默念自己知道的所有脏话，窝火的感觉只不过在一遍一遍的重复里翻了几倍。雷狮捏住了他的脸，力道太大捏得都有些变形，整张脸都显出一些滑稽的效果。安迷修被强迫和这个讨人厌的搭档目光相对 ，雷狮用一根手指压住了他的嘴唇。

“实际上他们会贴着门板和墙壁来听。”安迷修这才注意到这家伙说话的声音远比以前要轻，雷狮随即翻身把他上半身摁在了枕头上。鸽子绒毛和鸭绒填充的枕头让安迷修整个背都深陷下去，王室大床追求极致的工艺总是容易让使用者躺在上面动弹不得。枕头也好，那该死的铺了六层的床垫也好，安迷修对于之前上床甚至是踩着垫脚梯子上来的经历感到堪回首。

“我们得配合一点。”雷狮压在他的身上，最开始被女仆们搭在两人身上的绒毯滑落到一边，这家伙套在身上的衬衫松松垮垮地滑落下一半。安迷修惊慌未定，开始挣扎，雷狮变本加厉用手掌捂住了他的口鼻。安迷修努力地扭过脑袋，想要把自己的口鼻从雷狮的手掌下挣脱出来。

抬手钳住雷狮的手腕，安迷修几乎是悲伤地发现自己掰不开这两根看起来甚至是细弱的腕子——雷狮有着他这个年纪典型的少年模样，肤色是王室长期近亲通婚后不健康的苍白，他的嘴唇薄地可怕，也缺少血色，看起来刻薄而不适合接吻。光从外表看安迷修永远想不明白这家伙哪来这么大的力气，他抬膝准备踹人，过软的床垫严重限制了他的动作。雷狮轻车熟路地掣肘住他的行动，没两秒就用膝盖把他压得动弹不得。

“…唔……”趁着雷狮松手的间隙猛抽了口气，安迷修咬牙切齿地捏紧雷狮手腕，两人角力似的僵持了一会。雷狮极其小声地抱怨使得说道：“你捏痛我了安迷修。”

“你差点闷死我殿下。”安迷修还喘不稳气，断断续续着倔强地杠了回去。

两人各自瞪对方，卡着点同时松开了手。雷狮甩了两下手腕，因为皮肤白，上面那两个捏出来的红印显眼得可怕。这家伙倒也不恼，翻了个白眼，正想说点什么，被安迷修猛地掀翻到一边，压回在了枕头上。情势一下便调转了，安迷修抢占先机摁住了雷狮的两手手腕，把人死死压在枕头上，居高临下地打量这个小混蛋。

“哇哦。”雷狮不咸不淡地吐出一声赞叹，这个角度里安迷修看起来凶悍得可怕，雷狮打量起这家伙相当有特色的，介于蓝与绿之间的眼睛，它们让雷狮想到了那几套绿松石的珠宝——也许有人在见过安迷修后就觉得这位未来的王妃殿下适合这种宝石，它们时常需要黄金作为衬托，象征了勇气和力量，奢华又低调。

雷狮从来想到什么便会直接打岔开话题，安迷修看着雷狮紧紧盯着自己看，沉静的模样像是在思考什么。他暗自顺了一会气，有些抱歉地松开了自己的手。安迷修实在有些心虚地看着雷狮手腕上又多出了两个鲜红的手印，这应该是安迷修浅薄的认知中最容易留下伤痕的娇贵皮肤，比起那些小姐夫人们还要经不起折腾的模样。

最开始留下的两个甚至已经泛紫了。

这让安迷修难得生出了不少的罪恶感，他手足无措地思考了一会该如何道歉，雷狮看起来一点也不介意的模样，莫名其妙地便开口问道：

“席金科家都是绿眼睛吗？”

“什么？”安迷修顿时警觉起来，他看了雷狮一眼，像在警惕看上自己羊圈里羔羊的恶狼。雷狮的话忍不住让他思维发散到了最天边，他甚至过分未雨绸缪了起来，担心起了还只有九岁的安洁莉娜——要怪就得怪以列西亚斯这该死的风俗，如果那不幸的丈夫失去了第一位妻子，想要再娶，最优先考虑的就应该是前妻的姊妹。

“你身上太香了你闻不到吗？”雷狮拧起眉毛，安迷修身上的精油和香薰其实很淡，但这些由宫廷医师特别调配出来的香薰额精油闻着让他非常头疼。

连着两个问题把安迷修问倒在原地，他有些迟疑地抬起胳膊，嗅了嗅自己袖口的面料，能够闻到一些淡淡的玫瑰和鼠尾草的香气，也许还有一些橙花或者其他，但是这太超出了他的知识范围，想要安迷修说出里面的所有成分，那就是在为难人。

“有吗……好吧是有一些”安迷修不由自主地露出了一些嫌弃的表情，他摩挲着自己的袖口，瞥了眼雷狮，忍不住抱怨，“实际上你身上也一股这样的味道，可能黑塞夫人默认我应该和你用同样的。”

“不止一点，从我身上下来。”雷狮捏着安迷修的袖子，柔软的丝绸加上一些可有可无的点缀更多的是提前熏上的香氛。雷狮隔了一段距离便能分出这是什么配方，他松开袖子随即拽住了安迷修的衣领子，凑到了鼻尖，挑眉：“我当然知道你那个功能退化的鼻子闻不出任何区别，但是我必须强调一点你这里面明显加了料。”

“什么？”安迷修从尾椎骨僵硬到脖颈，他艰难地反问，随后像是不可置信一般，更多的则是不能理解，“为什么？”你们家难道有什么遗传性的难言之隐吗？新婚夜为什么还要在新娘身上加料！

“我听到你在心底说我们坏话了安迷修。”雷狮不得不指出身上这家伙的表情实在太蠢，过于暴露自己心中想法。安迷修不安地挪动一下大腿，小心翼翼地想要从雷狮身上蹭下来。这个行为终于把今晚的尴尬再次翻倍，甚至连安迷修心中对于尴尬的定义都重新整修了一遍，他觉得有什么顶着自己，这感觉很微妙，至少从大家都是男人的角度上来说，他很明白那是什么。

雷狮被熏香弄得很难受，他现在连太阳穴都开始疼，也许自己的脸颊已经红了，生理性地泛红。雷狮觉得嘴唇有些干涩，他下意识舔弄一下，最后烦躁地咬了一下掩在嘴边的手指关节。某些时候他很厌烦自己作为Alpha的性质，这份不受控制的天性总是容易成为被别人捏在手心的把柄，佩伦王室几百年的历史里整出了太多针对Alpha和Omega的手段，稍稍用上一点都让他头疼。

而安迷修是个什么都感受不到的Beta，在这方面简直就成了最佳的阴谋载体。

“有时候我很羡慕你，这些东西对你什么用都没有。”雷狮看着安迷修满脸抱歉地，僵硬得像个断线的木偶一样从自己身上慢慢挪开，他扯了下嘴角，凉飕飕地补充，“麻烦你要下来快点。”

然后安迷修干脆利落连滚带爬，就好像下马砍人一般飞快离开了雷狮蹿到了床的最边角，两人中间远得可以再睡半打人，安迷修相当尴尬地掀开了里面的那成床幔，征求意见一样反问道：“我可以把这个空间让给你。”

“呵。”雷狮只回答了一个简短的带了点嘲讽的呛笑。

你脸看起来很红。安迷修捂住嘴，咽下了这句话，他甚至有些想问需要我帮你找个女仆过来吗？签过保密协定的那种……雷狮凉薄的目光上下扫视了他一眼，像极了一个挑剔又难伺候的主。安迷修觉得自己也许应该道个歉，可是对着雷狮的面孔他一个单词都蹦不出口，这个大男孩脸颊泛红的时候就让他莫名有些自己欺负了对方的错觉。

“天亮前记得回来。”

雷狮抬手指了指床幔，示意要离开赶紧的。安迷修掀开帐子有些害怕地瞧了一眼大门，发现那里依旧关得好好的，才松了口气下了床。他捋平睡衣的上的褶皱，茫然地踩在地毯上站了好一会，才举起床头柜上的烛台，四处照了一会卧室——之前进来的时候人实在太多，现在他才能稍稍打量一下这间屋子。

没等自己找到一个能够躺一会的地方，一床毯子直接团成一团摔倒他身上 ，安迷修下意识搂住，就听到雷狮重复了一遍之前的话：“天亮前记得回来。”

安迷修不尴不尬地抱着毯子，干巴巴地走到了离床不远处的长榻上，将烛台往桌子上摆好，发呆一样盯着烛光看了一会。房间里安静得可怕，空旷的室内更容易营造出一份恐怖的感觉，安迷修将自己摆平在软榻上，感觉自己像是躺平在了一片狂野——雷狮房间的穹顶和王都庄园惯用的风格不一样，上面用彩绘和琉璃拼出了星宇图，之前进屋时，头顶的这盏豪奢无匹的水晶吊灯点燃不少蜡烛，安迷修还记得当时的场景，在所有的烛光之中，头顶的琉璃彩片闪闪发光，有种莫名的浪漫情调。

现在四处都很黑，只能依稀看到一些反光。安迷修有些不安地翻转了几下，软榻并不窄——至少穿着磨盘一样裙撑的贵妇人躺下来也足够宽敞。安迷修卷住毯子，心中挣扎许久，吹熄了蜡烛。

黑暗彻底笼罩了主卧，失去大部分视觉后，听觉便出奇敏锐起来。安迷修十指交叉放在胸前，睡姿僵硬地像是被入殓进了棺材，他能够听到一些摆钟齿轮的磕哒声，还有布料的摩挲声，或者轻微的喘气声，又或许这些全都是他自己乱七八糟的想法，过于活跃的大脑让他出现了幻听。就好像本来不应该出现的窃窃私语声，主卧这么严实的墙和门板，即使外面的那几打人在聚众打桥牌，都不会出现这么响亮的私语声。安迷修不安地咽了口唾沫，催促自己赶紧睡觉，却更精神了一些。

我也许会精神衰弱。

安迷修合着眼，拧着眉头努力感受睡意，可惜越是想睡越是睡不着，这下就连自己翻身毯子带出的窸窣声都变得聒噪恼人起来。他抬手捂住脸，想要直接冲出窗户沿着墙壁爬到隔壁房间——管他像不像个偷情到一半结果正主回家只能偷偷溜走的可怜情夫呢，那也比呆在房间里听别人自渎来的好。

脑海里混混沌沌挣扎了大半个晚上，安迷修时而觉得四周吵闹，时而又觉得安静得仿佛没有半点声音，折腾了一整天兼之好几周没有好好休息，他几乎克制不住想要打盹，却还在想着天怎么还没有亮的趋势。

然而被实木窗板遮得严严实实的几扇玻璃窗压根透不过一点光。安迷修想着想着便睡死了过去，等到床上的雷狮掀开幔帐，头疼地捏了一会鼻梁，仍旧没有醒过来的趋势。

雷狮走下床，随后给自己披了一件外袍，他走到窗户边，稍稍打开了实木雕花的窗板，外面仍是一片漆黑，晚上似乎下了很大的学，玻璃窗上积上了不少的雪。合上时候发出的轻响成功吵醒了安迷修，他迷迷糊糊地看了眼站在窗户前的雷狮，下意识问道：“天快亮了吗？”

雷狮回头看了看不远处的摆钟，距离女仆过来大概还有一会时间。壁炉里的火快要熄灭了，时至凌晨，屋子里的温度降下不少。雷狮看着软塌上睡得没有任何知觉的安迷修，摇了摇头。

“你可以继续睡。”雷狮想了想，指了指身后的四柱床，示意安迷修可以先上去。安迷修脑子仍在打盹后的发蒙之中，他似乎没有反应过来，忍不住继续反问：“可是不是还没亮吗？”雷狮这下觉得自己简直就是在欺负人，安迷修看上去连眼睛都睁不开，他想要揉一下眼睛，最后还是败给了睡意，因为有些冷，安迷修忍不住缩了下脖子，雷狮抱胸看了一会安迷修如何和自己抗争最后又败给困倦，憋了一会笑，发问：“你需要我把你抱上去吗？”

“嗯？……”安迷修愣了一下，他想了一会，嘴巴超过理智率先开口：“你抱得动？”

“也许现在我们可以试试。”雷狮想了会，软塌上的安迷修明显还在重启自己的宕机时期，他弯腰手臂穿过安迷修膝弯，另一只手将散落的毯子拨拢，随后将人抱了起来。

“？？！”安迷修这下彻底醒了。

他头疼得要死，却被雷狮抱住不敢动弹。

“实际上你要比格里芬轻一点。”雷狮掂了一下，像在掂量自己养的宠物，安迷修揪紧裹住自己的毯子，生怕下一秒就摔在地上横尸当场——也不是不相信雷狮的力气，实在是现在的情况从来没有料想过。雷狮想了想，又补上一句：“不过比艾拉重。”

“艾拉是谁？”安迷修反问，这个名字听起来像个可爱的姑娘。四周再次沉默下俩，雷狮同安迷修默契地互瞪，像是走进了被捉奸后的眼神法庭。安迷修不太好意思地晃了下视线，抬手捂住自己的眼睛，用蚊讷般的声音，有些难堪地替自己辩解：“抱歉，我就是……”

“我养的猎豹，一位可爱的小姑娘，她还没成年。”雷狮走了两步，终于确信安迷修真的不重，也许全副武装情况下会让他感到一些棘手，可现在？雷狮觉得自己还能再扛半个安迷修。这个认知让他有些莫名的得意，雷狮心情一好，脾气就像是被理顺的杂线团，顺滑得不可思议，他甚至贴心地多解释了一句：“格里芬是奥罗拉使臣送给我的狮子，是个小伙子。”

“……听起来你们一家非常和谐。”安迷修被雷狮扔上了床垫，鸽毛床垫让他完美地陷了进去，一点也不会感受到被甩出来的难受。

雷狮一手撩着床幔，另一手开始指挥安迷修把自己挪到床的正中间，他现在似乎心情很好，安迷修甚至觉得咽眼下连雷狮嘴角翘起来的弧度都柔和了下来。想之前这家伙笑起来都是什么模样？安迷修仔细搜刮了脑内的记忆，确信这个人笑起来不是高高在上玩弄别人的感觉便有种莫名的刻薄寡恩。

“现在你就是他们的妈妈了，亲爱的。”雷狮笑出声，他把床幔放下，示意按密续可以继续睡觉。他罩上晨衣拧开了卧室的门，最接近的小客厅里烛火依旧通明，沙发上坐着几位正在打盹的属臣，一旁站着几个仆从，随时待命的样子。

雷狮出来的动静把所有人吵醒了，这间会客厅往外还有两个客厅，四个组合嵌套的屋子占了大半条走廊，越是靠近主卧的客厅越是豪华高级，能够进入的人也越是地位超乎常人，越是接近权力的中心。沙发上的几位先生们起身给雷狮行礼，还有几位夫人，是雷狮的长辈，她们行了屈膝礼后，询问他是否需要送茶点进去。

“……把壁炉重新点起来。”雷狮摇头，示意女仆们进去把壁炉的火重新点旺。他想了一会看了眼似乎正在盯着自己的某位爵士，抱着胳膊挑眉反问：“拉维因德爵士？”

“是，殿下。”站在一边的人冲雷狮行礼，拉维因德爵士年过中年，看样子身体硬朗，熬了一晚上也不见疲态度。他身负国王陛下给他的使命，在这里守了大半夜，现在等着雷狮开口，好回去复命。雷狮想了想对着这位任劳任怨的爵士勾了勾手指，拉维因德脸色为这轻佻的动作而僵硬，他走上前两步，停在雷狮身边，恭敬地听候命令。

“父王想要听你汇报什么？”

雷狮偏过上半身，压低声音询问道。他语气有些玩味，周围所有人的目光都集中到了他们身上，哪怕现在他只是在拉维因德的耳边说些毫无营养的事，别人也只会觉得两人正在密谋。

“陛下想要确保殿下您与王子妃在今晚为了以列西亚斯而努力奉献自己。”拉维因德说得极其隐晦，隐晦地说着极其下流和性暗示的话。他甚至连表情都肃穆端庄，肃穆得像是个逼着良家妇女去卖淫的老姑婆。

雷狮暗自琢磨了一会，似乎想到了什么有趣的事，他笑了会，随后抬手掩住自己笑得有些过分的嘴角，贴上这个老男人的耳朵，小声告诉他标准答案。

“你可以这么说，三王子殿下昨晚深入阿伦德尔腹地……”雷狮停顿一会，他害怕自己笑出声，随后眼角瞥了一眼卧室的门，然后瞧着拉维因德硬着头皮记话的样子，继续说道 ：“那里炎热潮湿，是一块值得人心神向往的地方。”

“……是，殿下。”拉维因德迟疑了一下，回答。

雷狮目送这位爵士离开自己的会客厅，四周的人也开始对着他陆续退下。主卧里重新点燃壁炉的女仆也退了出来，相比拉维因德爵士，这位从小服侍雷狮长大的老女士身负着王后的命令，进入卧室的时候就应该能够从一些微妙的气味变化而判断出自己该如何复命。

雷狮冲她点头，回来卧室，他捞开床幔，就看到浑身紧绷躺在床上的安迷修，俨然一副随时准备拔剑下床砍死来检查的女仆的模样。

“……实际上我们已经过关了。”雷狮咽回了那句你可以放松点，选择直接告诉他结果。

“真的吗？”安迷修顿时松了口气，他的眼中似乎都燃起了一些希望的光芒，看起来像个蠢小孩。雷狮坐在床沿，那里塌陷下一块，安迷修眼巴巴看着他，试图再次确认一下让自己心安。

“当然，不是这只是第一轮。”

雷狮遗憾地将床上的被子被褥猛地抽出来，安迷修被话语打击得整个懵在床上，任由雷狮大开大合扯完了最上层床单和最里面那层被子。只能说这架过于豪华的床铺了太多层，以至于无论雷狮怎么瞎折腾也能够继续睡人。

将那两层布料直接扔到地上，雷狮叹了口气，摆出一副同情的模样，假惺惺地哀叹着：“睡吧可怜的，明天还有第二轮呢。”

安迷修觉得自己半点都不想睡了。

“哦看我说的，应该是今天，马上就有第二轮了。”

雷狮狠心地又朝安迷修的心窝子上捅了一刀。


End file.
